Mlp Couples Play Minecraft Hardcore
by Dragonbloodstonez
Summary: Just want it says different couples of my little pony playing Hardcore on Minecraft.
1. Info and Introduction

**Reboot because Minecraft updated with a new bossish enemy. Made quite a bit of changes to how the story work. They are going after the enderdragon then the wither and final the elder guardians, if I, they, make it to the end I may do a modded version until they die off. Instead of part of me playing for a while then writing it, that maybe a few days, is now one day, one day and night cycle, at a time in a journal like writing from one or the other and/or both depending on the day. If nothing really happen in a day I will put some day together so I don't up load like three paragraph of nothing happening. This is mostly like friends play other then a real shipping story so keep that in mind. **

_**List of couple already in play:**_

**Button Mash and Sweetie Belle (Wip)**

**Derpy Hooves and Doctor Hooves (Need to start)**

**Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash (Need to start)**

**Rainbow Dash and Sourin (Need to start)**

**If you would like a couple not yet in play leave a review or message me on my story devainart account (dbszcomicstories) or **

**If you wish to have a update, aka a day, added to the story faster and to get me out of my laziness you can commission me, this is not mandatory I will update no matter what, it just may take days... week... okay months. You can find it on devainart (dbszcomicstories) for $5.00.**

_**At the end of the story you will find this:**_

**Info:**

**Seed: **

**Home Base: **

**End Portal/Stronghold: **

**Ocean Monument: **

**Dungeons: **

**This is for who ever is wondering because I play myself to get the story and environments they are in. Also if there is more then one map, for not finding a ocean monument or modded, I will make a second Info list. The home base will be MC edited into the map. **

_**FAQ:**_

**Q. You miss spelled this, you 7 year old!**

**A. Question for you... do you have anything better to do with your life other then complaining about this, grammar Nazi. Also I'm a High Schooler who has fail ever spelling test ever given to them, I'm doing my **** best...**

**Q. Will you add this couple?**

**A. I will do any ship you give me, nothing will stop me from doing them... just no ocs. Okay I will not do anything with Flash . Why? Flash is just not a very good character from the show or the fandom so I have nothing to work with.**


	2. Button Mash and Sweetie Belle

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Couples playing Minecraft Hardcore: Button Mash and Sweetie Belle**

**Intro:**

"Hey Sweetie Belle can I ask you something?"

"Sure Button."

"Would you like to play Minecraft Hardcore with me?"

"Do you think we can do it. I mean you die quite a bit..."

"Of course we can. As long as we stay close to each other we should be fine."

"Well, I guess it could be fun, sure I'll play Hardcore with you."

"YAY!"

**Day 1:**

_Both:_

Once both of us login to the server they saw eachother's skins. Sweetie Bell had her normal self but with a diamond neck bandanna with a little pickaxe and sword, both being iron, in the middle, while Button Mash had himself but had a coal black mustache.

"I'm the Mustache. And all shall fear me!" The brown colt spoke out while crouting.

This made the little white filly laugh a little. "Very funny now let's get started."

The sever greeted us with a land of lust, thick, blue-green grass rustling in the light breeze of warm air, clear water and trees of light brown and white with black spots. Pig wandered around the grassland while they oinked in happiness. A large hole show a large open area leading into cave systems. Looking more close at it, they choose to a make the place a home, once we close off the top and entrances to the caves.

Button looked at the Sweetie and ask "Can you gather some meat from the pigs to start off."

Sweetie nodded and went off to attack the locale boars. While Button went off to gather some timber from dense peaceful forest.

_Sweetie:_

Walking up to the swine, it stared at me with cute derp eyes, curly tail waving around in the air, snout smelling her legs hoping for food, and trotters digging in the ground looking for something unknown.

"I'm sorry I have to kill you but it must be this way." I said in guilt for what I was about to do.

I closed my eyes and taking a deep breath. Light green magic slowly surrounded the pig as it levitated off the ground. Yelling she threw it into a near by hill. Dirt participial that covered the passive mob from the impacted flew off the creature as it runs frantically around. Sweetie chased after the scared hog. She repeated the the process until a pork chop fell out from the animal as it vanished into thin air. The fresh pork, blood dripping onto the the grass making it crusty as it dried in the morning air, flowed above the ground by an unknown force that resided in Minecraft.

Over the time of a few hours, in game, she was able to collect a good amount of food for the beginning of their treacherous quest.

_Button:_

Up to the nearest tree I took a short look to see the trees that spawned in the world around me. My goal was to collect enough oak wood to start off our adventure. Birch tree where places randomly around the forest but those would be collect once the house was done, to use for building materials.

Wind blew the leaves side to side, some breaking off and gently floating to the grass lined ground. I turned around bring my back leg into the air before bucking as hard as he could to knock off the bottom log. I was able to get the first three pieces of wood off the first tree. I would need Sweetie Belle to get the rest of them with her magic.

After a few trees I looked to the sky, sun shining in my eyes, to see it was middle day; they should really get to work on the house now.

_Both:_

"Sweetie Belle. We need to get to work on the house." Button called out to Sweetie.

The word okay echoed from her location as she ran her way over to their decidered base. The area that they choose was a literally a gaping hole in the world like someone took a bite out of the lush land down to the upper stone level. Cave entrances laid left and right, luckily no mobs had poked their ugly faces out into the sun lit area. On one side a small steam of water flowed down to the middle of the place. Coal also littered the place for they to collect.

"Do you think this is a safe place to make our home?" Sweetie ask worryingly.

"Once we close of the caves and top it would give us a wide area to work with. It's the best place to set up a home." Button spoke with pride.

Sweetie Belle nodded with fear of losing right off the bat.

We dug a stair case to have a clear way up and down into their home. Button Mash made a crafting bench, sticks, one chest and wooden pickaxe quickly and used the rest of the wood to close of the openings to the cave system.

_Sweetie Belle:_

I took the wooden pickaxe and gather the local coal vains at the surface. The black combustible ore was held in my hoof staining every coat hair that is touched. Smell emanated from the coal of burnt wood. It made me cringed making me put them away until further use.

_Button:_

Night was approaching, the sky was changing ; watching as the fiery red orb of pressic light slowly sank into the horizon, the sky and clouds where littered with orange as the blue background became ever so slitely into darker shades. By this time I was able to close off the cave systems and lit the place with torches with stone swords to protect our territory. We were also able to collect a small amount of iron and one furnace.

_Both:_

Through the night we could hear moaning of decaying zombies, snapping of skeletons' bones, and the hissing of giant mutated spiders. They walked slowly around the lit area keeping a close eye for any sudden movement in their home plate. Nothing came down the dirt stairs to kill us, every moment Button fear that something would change and chase him off guard and kill him leaving Sweetie Belle to fend on her own.

**Info:**

Seed: -444670802361033560

Home Base: -11 52 241

End Portal/Stronghold: Unknown

Ocean Monument: Unknown

Dungeons: None Found


End file.
